The Last Day
Chapter 6: At Home (Afternoon): Nano's mom and dad, and herself, were waiting for Alexis, Nano's cousin. DING-DONG! "She's here!" yelled Nano, going to open the door. "Alexis! You're finally here!" said Nano, hugging her cousin. "Yeah, I'am here." replied Alexis. After Alexis talked to Nano's parents, the 2 girls went to Nano's room. "So, at school the principle allowed me to form a soccer team, and I was wondering if you want to join, cause today is the last day." said Nano. "Sure!" replied Alexis. "Really?" asked Nano. "Yeah! Come on, let's go to the city and see if we could find other people." replied Alexis. ' ''In the City: 'The girls went to the city. "Do you want to join my soccer team?" Nano asked a girl, with a friend. "No, I don't like playing sports, it's too boyish." replied the girl, acting all girly. "I want to join." said the girl's friend. "Alice! No! I won't let you join." replied the girl. "Why not? Oh, I know why, because you want me to stay with you and you want me to listen to what ever you say!" said the girl's friend. "Nina, will get mad at you." replied the girl. "I don't care, you want me to stay in that stupid girly group! Stuck with them insulting boys and TomBoys girls, but you know what? I'am a TomBoy and I love to play sports! And the only thing you and your girly friends does in the group is only insulting the boys and TomBoys girls, and their favorite sports! I hate you, anyways. Why should I care about you, when I care about soccer!" said the girl's friend. "Fine, go join their team, but you are kicked out of our team." said the girl. "Fine!" replied the girl's friend. "So, you want to join my soccer team?" asked Nano. "Yes, but, only if you accept me." answered the girl's friend. "I accept you, what's your name and what's your elements?" asked Nano. "My name is Alice Shuri and my elements are Light and Water." answered the girl's friend. "How old are you?" asked Nano. "I'm 13 years old." "Wow your older than me!" replied Nano. "So, I'm in?" asked the girl's friend. "Of course!" answered Nano, pulling Alexis's and Alice's hand. ' In the park: '''Nano, Alice and Alexis were looking around the paark together, but the only thing they saw was little kids playing. Then, they saw two girls around their ages, sitting on a bench talking to each other. "Hi, I'm Nano, and this is Alice and Alexis. And we want to ask you, if you guys want to join my soccer team." said Nano. "Sure!" said a girl. "Me too!" said the other girl. "Wow, that was easy. But, you have to do something to join." said Nano. "What is it?" asked the girl. "You just got to tell me: What's your name, what's your elements and how old are you." answered Nano. "Ok, my name is: Linda Shirakan, my elements are: Ice and Water, and I'am: 12 years old." said a girl. "And my name is: Rin Aroushi, my elements are: Earth and Light, and I'm: 10 years old." said the other girl. "Ok, you guys are in!" said Nano, pulling their hands. In A Resturant: '' '"So, what are we doing here?" asked Alexis. "We are still trying to find players." answered Nano. "Why in this resturant?" asked Rin. "Yeah, it's full with adults." said Linda, looking around the crowded place. "No, it's not all full with adults, there is a girl sitting alone, eating and she she looks a like a 12 or 11 years old." said Nano, looking at the girl. "Ok, let's go see if she wants to join the team." said Alice, walking towards the girl. "Hi, I'm Nano and this is my soccer team, and we were wondering, if you wanna join the team." said Nano, gently. The girl looked up to them and said: "Ok." "I'll let you join, but I need you to answer some questions for me." said Nano. "Ok, what are the questions?" asked the girl. "The questions are: What's your name, what's your elements, and how old are you?" replied Nano. "Ok, my name is: Jane Highwill and my elements are: Fire and Light. And I'm: 10 years old." said the girl. "Ok, your in the team." said Nano. "Ok, now what?" asked Alexis. "We just need to get one more person." "And, then what?" asked Linda. "We get to know each other, but tomorow we have to go to my school and go to the principle." answered Nano. ' ''Outside The Resturant: 'The girls got out of the resturant, and suddenly Nano saw Konan, Lola, Nanashi and Zoey walking together and talking to each other. "Hey, Konan!" said Nano. "Hey, Nano! Who are those people?" replied Konan. "These people are the rest of the team." said Nano, "but we just need one more person." "Uh, Nano, I think that we found our player." said Alice, looking at a girl walking around the city. "Thank you, Alice." said Nano, walking towards the girl. "Hi, I'm Nano and this is my soccer team, we need I last player, so, we were wondering if you want to join the team." said Nano. "I'll join." said the girl. "Ok, you can join, but, you have to answer these questions: What's your name, what's your elements, and how old are you." said Nano. "Ok, my name is: Helena Gotwill, my elements: Light and Fire, and I'm: 10 years old." said the girl. "Welcome to the team." said Nano, "ok, I want all of you guys to come to my school, 'The Mapple School', in front of the entrace." "Uh, Nano." said Konan. "What is it?" asked Nano. "I'm no longer learning in 'The Mapple School' and tomorrow isn't weekend, it's a school day." said Konan, "and how will I get to your school?" "Easy, let Lola take care of that, but you have to meet Lola beside your school entrance, because Lola is very good at seeking." said Nano. "Ok, girls we will meet each other where I told you to meet me." said Nano, walking away with Alexis. '